


all night

by ayeshahdow



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, dont wanna give too much away, lowercase intended, other tags to be added soon, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeshahdow/pseuds/ayeshahdow
Summary: the ground shuddered beneath them, making the window panes shake. the train was audible in the distance. he was crying, tears streaming down his godly face, and somehow, it didn't make him look any less beautiful. "i can't do this anymore," he started, breathing heavily through the sobs. "i just can't. i'm leaving." and staying true to his word, he did, the door slamming loudly behind him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi awesome ppl. this is like the first ever fic i'm writing and it's angsty af so bear with me lmao tyy. comments are encouraged. love you, ayesh x  
> 

_the ground shuddered beneath them, making the window panes shake. the train was audible in the distance. he was crying, tears streaming down his godly face, and somehow, it didn't make him look any less beautiful. "i can't do this anymore," he started, breathing heavily through the sobs. "i just can't. i'm leaving." and staying true to his word, he did, the door slamming loudly behind him._

it had been exactly two months since bin had left, leaving nothing behind him but a broken heart and a half empty house. he returned the next day to collect his stuff, and that was the last time dongmin saw him. he had no idea where his ex had disappeared to, but last he heard, he'd got on a plane to nowhere. and for what? to escape dongmin: the man who wore him down, tired him out, hurt him.  
in dongmin's opinion, both of their hearts shattered that night; bin's was just louder, and dongmin could barely sleep for a whole week after that with the knowledge that it was _his_ fault. _he_ was the reason that his ex had to leave his family and friends, and escape because he thought that he was in danger. because dongmin was an abusive drunk, and he _knew_ that, he just didn't _care_. instead, he sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair, annoyed at the displeasing shift in his thoughts. he tried his best to focus on what he was supposed to, before the train in his mind ran wild, and failed. it had been exactly two months since bin had left, and dongmin hadn't got any better. he still missed bin with every ounce of his being - of course he did; bin was his world, and he would rather die than hurt him. it was the truth: a sober dongmin would have never lifted his hand to hit him, but of course while drunk, it was uncontrollable. _"when people are drunk, they do things they wouldn't have the heart to do while sober. so i'll cut to the chase: you're cute, and even though this is the first time we're actually meeting, i think i wanna do shit with you."_ the first words bin had ever spoken to him in person, other than "hi, how are you," and they couldn't have been said to a more fitting person. in the end, they had 'done shit', obviously, while both being piss drunk mind you, but they both remembered it in the morning, when they officially got together, and the rest was evidently history. but no matter how many times dongmin admitted in the isolation of his bedroom that he would never hurt bin, it wouldn't make a difference. he was gone now, and if his own family couldn't make him come home, dongmin had no chance.  
Frustrated, he got out of bed, and started his day, ignoring the fact that it was his and bin's three year anniversary, and they weren't even together for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bin stared at the phone in his hand sullenly, feeling a crack in his heart for the thousandth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is rlly short AND it's late cus i've had exams and stuff. hope y'all are good - ayesh <3

bin stared at the phone in his hand sullenly, feeling a crack in his heart for the thousandth time. he hadn't stopped thinking about dongmin; he could never, for the other man was too important to just simply forget, and contrary to what bin had told his friends about being 'over him', it was the truth. he had even been thinking about dongmin when he booked a flight to america, his mind being clouded over by their many fantasies of moving out to the states to live 'happily ever after' with each other. bin scoffed. they had both been young and stupid and so, so in love, and he missed that, but at least now he knew for sure that 'happily ever after' didn't exist, because if it did, the notification flashing on his phone as a reminder of his and dongmin's three year anniversary wouldn't have made him upset. but it did, and this was as much proof as he needed, because if he didn't get his fairytale ending, if _dongmin_ didn't get his fairytale ending, how could it be real? because dongmin had earned the world, and if it wasn't his, who else deserved it? bin looked up from us phone, suddenly aware of the delicate tears forming in his eyes. he blinked them away, vision blurred and all, and wondered just how blind he had been to let go of such a wonderful man.


End file.
